


More of your conversation would infect my brain

by actuallyfeanor, Pollys_hymnia



Series: Egalmoth & Turgon's Excellent Adventures [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Modern AU, That’s gay, and un-yoga, blame shakespeare, btw it is totally possible to get your feet stuck in your pockets on a routine basis, but who doesn’t have a little egalmoth or turgon in them?, egalmoth’s questionable decorating choices, entirely appropriate use of Shakespeare quotes to make your boyfriend hot and bothered, gratuitous Shakespeare references, historically and literarily accurate references to throat fisting, it really is, kind of, not meant as an innuendo, not us, or Bawdy, or was it?, rated B for Bard, references to homoerotic subtext in Coriolanus, shaking of spears, shameless self-insert, throwing of books, turgon is an uptight and repressed victorian gentleman, until he isn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor/pseuds/actuallyfeanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/pseuds/Pollys_hymnia
Summary: Turgon and Egalmoth have been dating a few months.  They spend a quiet evening together doing two of their favorite things at once--reading classical literature and exploring homoerotic subtext.
Relationships: Egalmoth of Gondolin/Turgon of Gondolin, Egalmoth/Turgon, Turgon of Gondolin/Egalmoth of Gondolin, Turgon/Egalmoth
Series: Egalmoth & Turgon's Excellent Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592233
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	More of your conversation would infect my brain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me and Pollys_hymnia sharing one (1) braincell and using it to find gay subtext in Shakespeare, and to write Turgalmoth fluff.  
> \- actuallyfeanor

It had been several months since their first (and second) date and things had been progressing steadily between Turgon and Egalmoth. Slowly, perhaps, but they were progressing. 

They were now both enjoying another typical date night, this time at Egalmoth’s apartment. They sat at opposite ends of the couch, and Turgon had almost learned to overlook its chartreuse velour fabric. It was truly an unsettlingly vibrant color, and somehow managed to both match and clash with the adjacent bright teal chair and orange rug. But he was overlooking that. Just as he was overlooking the way Egalmoth had draped his legs over the arm of the couch while still maintaining an upright position with his torso. Was that even possible? It couldn’t be good for his spine.

Egalmoth suddenly flung his legs off the arm rest and leaned forward to grab a book that lay on the coffee table. He held out a well-worn paperback copy of _Coriolanus_ to Turgon, “Want to read some?” he grinned, “Maybe a bit of Act 4? When Audfidius meets with Coriolanus again?” Egalmoth leaned back into the couch and this time created some kind of pretzel shape with his legs that Turgon was also at a loss to understand. Were his feet stuck in his pockets? 

Turgon shook his head and turned his attention toward the book. He took it from Egalmoth and carefully paged through it to the indicated section. The indicated section fell open immediately as it was practically falling out of the binding. Apparently Act 4 Scene 5 was Egalmoth’s favorite. Turgon wondered why.

Nevertheless, Turgon cleared his throat and began to recite the lines with a gravity Egalmoth could barely believe. It was like he had summoned the shade of some long-dead Shakespearian actor (with a very peculiar take on a British accent). Turgon was all drama, and all seriousness. 

Finally Egalmoth couldn’t hold his tongue anymore. “That’s GAAAYYY!” he yelled, loudly enough to startle Turgon from his stiff, upright position on the couch. An awkward silence filled the room.

Egalmoth cleared his throat. “Sorry, what I meant to say was that you’re completely missing the best part here: how ridiculously attracted Aufidius is to the guy who kicked his butt in combat repeatedly.”

Turgon looked skeptical, “Are you sure that’s what Shakespeare intended?”

“Duh. I mean, just look, they went _down together_ in _his dreams,_ ” Egalmoth laughed, “SO GAY.”

“Sure, he admired his prowess in battle, but I hardly think that makes it ‘gay,’” Turgon retorted. 

“Right, his _‘prowess_ ,’” Egalmoth laughed unashamedly at his own innuendo, “here give me that book--and I’ll show you,” Egalmoth reached out to snatch the book from Turgon.

Then, inching closer to Turgon, he began to read, in the most mockingly seductive voice he could muster: “Let me twine mine arms about that body, where against my grained ash an hundred times hath broke and scarr’d the moon with splinters: here I clip the anvil of my sword, and do contest as hotly and as nobly with thy love as ever in ambitious strength I did contend against thy valour.”

Turgon felt his cheeks grow warm, but he couldn’t be blushing (it was unthinkable), right? He cleared his throat again, “Well, when you read it like _that_ , but I hardly think--”

“But, wait, there’s more!” Egalmoth composed himself again, then continued in the same seductive vein: “I loved the maid I married; never man sigh’d truer breath; but that I see thee here, thou noble thing! more dances my rapt heart than when I first my wedded mistress saw bestride my threshold.”

“Well, maybe it’s a little--” Turgon began to concede, but Egalmoth continued on ardently. 

“Thou hast beat me out twelve several times, and I have nightly since dreamt of encounters ’twixt thyself and me; we have been down together in my sleep, unbuckling helms --” The last words where a mere whisper in Turgon’s ear. “-- fisting each other’s throat.”

Turgon’s face was scarlet red with embarrassment. Egalmoth looked at him with smug satisfaction, “What do you think now?”

“I think -- I think that is indeed very gay of Aufidius. It seems you were right in your assessment of Shakespeare’s, ahem, homoerotic subtext.”

“You mean, Aufidius wanted to _shake his spear_.” 

Turgon had a strangely constipated look but didn’t say anything.

“Oh come on, it’s funny right? I’m funny, I know I’m funny. Shakespeare is funny, and G-A-Y.”

“Do you have any idea of the effect you have on me? The way you read those lines?” Turgon’s voice was soft.

Egalmoth dropped his voice back into its seductive tone, “Well, I have _some_ idea, but why don’t you show me?”

Something snapped within Turgon--he lost his usual sense of restraint and awkward composure. This often happened when he was around Egalmoth, who knew just which buttons to push to make him let go of his inhibitions. Turgon half knocked, half flung the book out of Egalmoth’s hand where it landed on the floor with a muffled _thud_. 

“Oh I’ll show you, alright,” Turgon said hoarsely. In one fluid movement, he was astride Egalmoth’s lap, fingers intertwining with Egalmoth’s dark hair as he leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips. And as Egalmoth too leaned into the kiss, Turgon was almost certain he could hear him mutter ‘that’s gay.’


End file.
